Development of clean energy sources has been accelerated. An exemplary clean energy source includes photovoltaic energy generated using solar cells, in which sunlight is transformed into energy. However, costs for generating photovoltaic energy that is currently industrially generated by using solar cells may be high in comparison to generation of thermal energy.